The Butterfly and the Moon
by Naomii386
Summary: "Butterflies can't see how beautiful they are." AJ is a fourth-grader at Beauxbatons when her parents divorce and her mother marries an Ebglish wizard. AJ is forced to go to Hogwarts but very soon she finds out Hogwarts will be the adventure of her life. Fred/OC writing, a lot of humor, less romance. R&R! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So it's a story I've been writing now for what? Four years? I guess so. My style changed a lot but I decided to leave it the way it was since I was close to my OC's age when I wrote this so it must be how 14-15 year olds think. It will be better, I promise - I have more than 30 chapters already and the 30th was like 8000 words, so... **

**I grew up with this story. The narrating and AJ changes as the years pass. Just give it a change and maybe you'll find something you like! :)**

**The first four chapters were written around 1 year prior to the others. I feel like it's a huge mistake now but I won't change it. Please, rate, review, read! :)**

**This is unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p><em>Life sucks. A lot. Bloody lot.<em>

Thoughts simple and not too complicated like this one ran up and down my head. Why, tell me, why did they feel the need to suck my life up? Have I hurt anyone? Okay, except for the teachers who, I suppose, are dealing with hangover the moment we speak after the huge party they throw in honour of me getting my guts out of there. Maybe I wasn't a pedant student but it... hurts. Okay, it doesn't, not really.

So here I am, platform 9 and 3/4. Had anyone tell me a year ago I'll go to study in Hogwarts I'd have dance them around, laughing before I'd asked if they are feeling good. Beauxbatons always meant The School to me. Not because I'm one of those blonde gooses with butterflies flying around them and who runs the corridors in cute little silk dresses. For one, I'm not blonde, nor a goose and I don't like wearing uniforms.

I am Ayami-Jennifer Cook but I think it sounds ridiculous so I use the shortened form AJ instead. I am a pureblood, and half Japanese from my mother's side as you could've guessed from my name but I've been living in France ever since I could remember. I was about to start my fourth year there in Beauxbatons but my parents got divorced and my mother married again. My new stepfather was a wizard living in London who had a son of my age.

Their wedding was during spring and we've moved to England in the summer. Since I've been learning magic as it should happened, I could transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after taking some exams. I was perfectly fine going to my old school but my mother stated I must go to a British school since we don't live in France anymore… Thanks again, mom. Really. Thanks.

I emerged from my thought thanks to the sharp sound of the train whistle – the train was ready to go and I haven't even got my luggage on yet. Since the only ones standing on the platform were parents saying their goodbyes to their children (and I was so not about to ask them since they would sooner tell me how proud they are of their children and which one is theirs and how good their grades are and what their poop was like when they were little than help me) I had to carry my damn-heavy luggage myself. I was staying with my father in the summer and he was in a different country now and my mother said she won't get up just to say good bye. Why would she, really.

I was okay getting it to the end of the platform but carrying them up the stairs seemed to be a problem. I've tried to get them on and failed hard. I bet my sweet cousin have put some pretty little charm on it so it would be heavier. Well done, life sucks.

I was trying to kick them up the train or at least suffer until someone will eventually get all pity over me when someone bumped their luggage carrier right into my back.

"Hey! Can't you see me?" I asked, indignantly, and turned heels. There were two boys standing in front of me similar from head to toe. I figured they were identical twins and since they had quite rare, bright red hair and they were just about the same age as me I guessed they were the Weasley twins my new stepbrother told me about. _He has mentioned their names… wait. Something with B and C… Or D and E? No! F and G. One of them is Frederic that's for sure and the other may be… Gerard? _

I must've been staring blankly because someone waved their hand in front of me – their black hands. It was Lee Jordan, my stepbrother.

"What's up, Yaya, you like George's so much you won't let them get on the train?"

George, then. I knew it was something with G. I turned around to meet Lee's smirking face. He knew how much I hated the nickname 'Yaya' given by my cousin. I looked up at him, huffily, and pointed at my luggage.

"Won't go up the stais."

It was a slight hint he should help me. He understood since he pushed me down the stairs I was half standing on and took my two trunks before he disappeared inside the train. I barely heard as the twins shouted after him something like their trunks won't go up either but Lee said nothing.

"Well now, if you don't have any friends to camp at," he smiled like a Chesire cat, with the knowledge of me having no acquaintances barring him, "you can come and sit with me. If the twins don't bother you, of course."

"I'm fine until I don't have to share with squirming birds."

We headed off the above mentioned coupe. I managed to look inside some of the other coupes as we passed by them – I saw wizards and witches talking and laughing. It was easy to tell they were all friends. They know each other. Good for them. When we finally arrived at our coupe I sat down rear-facing and Lee sat next to me. When the train was about to leave the door opened and the Weasley twins came inside.

"You arrived, huh?" Lee grinned at them before pointing at me. "You've already met on the platform. Guys, this is my stepsister, Ayami Jennifer Cook. And AJ, they're the ones I've told you about, Fred and George Weasley."

"Hi!" they greeted me in unison.

"Chu," I smiled and formed a peace-shape with my fingers.

"How come we've never see you around before? You were a home schooled or what?" one of them asked.

"No. I've been attending Beauxbatons but since we moved to England I'll start my fourth year in Hogwarts," I explained as I slowly but steadily positioned myself. "I'm supposed to be sorted into a house with the first-year students."

"If you won't be a Gryffindor I'll disown you," Lee patted me on the back with a serious face. I knew he _was_ serious.

"Who's who?" I turned to face the red-heads, asking the first question coming to my mind.

"I'm Fred therefore the uglier one is George," he smirked. I examined his face and tried to find something distinguishing from his brother. I was successful: Fred had a mole on his neck while George did not. Small thing and if I'd have been sitting on his right side I wouldn't see it but better than nothing.

"Oi! That's not true! If I'm ugly what are you? We're identical!"

"So? The aura is the only thing that matters! And I radiate like… like…"

"The Chernobyl nuclear reactor?" I asked, grinning, earning a confused glare from all the three of the boys. I waved with my hand, signaling doesn't mind. I sometimes forgot how I was a strange case with my constant need to know every single thing happening in the muggle world.

With the background music of Fred and George's argument in my ear I leaned my head to the window and looked outside.

In the upcoming hour I was standing half on the sight of dreamland, only words and half-sentences got to my brain. In the first quarter the boys might've tried to start a conversation with me but since I didn't answer they decided to don't pay attention to me. If you've been in half-sleep you know how strange it can get: the images of dreams and reality gets mixed before your eyes, forming a motley and jumbled pile till the point you fall asleep or wake up completely.

I was, for example, in one of Beauxbatons' class, everyone either black or pale with red hair and instead of talking they either rattled or whistled. There was one voice eventually which I could distinguish from the others: "anything off the cart?" I perked my head up at this. Since I came from Frence in the morning I had no time to have a suitable breakfast for me.

I sat up, rubbed the Dream Goblin out of my eyes. That was the moment the Trolley Witch opened the door.

"Anything sweet, dearies?"

"I would like two Licorice Wands," George stood up and payed. I pulled out the money Dad gave me and I neared the trolley.

"I would like eight Licorice Wands, four Chocolate Frogs and three of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

The witch's eyes slightly widened, I guess all these form a girl was somewhat unusual. Not for herself. I adored sweets, every single shape of it! Somehow it couldn't be told by my looks. Lee said once that all my cells are organs are slave-drivers and since my poor little cells want to minimize the amount they have to suffer during their short lives they try to work as hard as they can… Whatever. After paying I closed the door and the witch moved on to the next coupe.

With my booty in my hands I sat back with a smile from ear to ear.

"What, you're on a fat-died?" Fred asked, chuckling.

"That's nothing! You should see how she has dinner. She eats for, like, four people," Lee smirked and patted my belly. True, I ate a lot, especially for a girl small as me. Though I was only half Asian I looked like one: I seemed to be small and fragile (seemed!), I had straight brown hair and almond-shaped chocolate-colored eyes (chocolate, yumm!). I would like it so far but with thin body came no bosom – though I was fifteen I was flat like a six year old. And it annoyed be. A lot…

"We'll see," said George.

"We can have an eating competition!" Fred agreed.

"We've never beat a girl…"

"…before."

I found the fact they could finish each other's sentences somewhat frightening. I was kind of used to it – when I was little there was two girls from the neighborhood who were twins. I never liked to play with them since they were, like, talking with barely a word or two like they had some strange telepathic connection which I couldn't understand.

I put the Wands away, for harder times; the beans, too, and I opened a Chocolate Frog. Of course it jumped right out of the box and further though it was supposed to only jump once. Stupid sellers.

Since I was tired I decided not to strain myself and bend down, Merlin forbid' catch it. Fred and George, however, didn't seem to think the same as they were eyeing the frog which was croaking on the floor.

"You can have it." I've barely said it when both of them nearly fell to the floor, causing to head-butt each other, opening a door with their legs. The frog happily jumped out to the corridor. There was some serious problem with it.

"The food's getting away!" Lee pointed at it, laughing. We practically laughed our butts off as we watched as the twins tried to go out the door at the same time and hotfoot the frog.

I could see it'll be a funny year, provided I'll go to Gryffindor. That was the point I realized I started to root not to get in any other house.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's true, it's you

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p>Rest of the road went without any interesting happening. I might've napped a bit since Lee woke me, poking my shoulder. The twins were already sitting in the coupe; all three boys had their Hogwarts uniforms on with the proud Gryffindor lion prancing. Since I had yet to be sorted into a house I wore a simple black robe with an ugly peaked hat. I've got all my textbooks and necessary school equipments but I did not bring a pet with me – first of all, why would I, second of all, I wasn't utterly fond of frogs, bats, rats or cats or any other kind of strange beings. True, I had a spider but it was a gift and I did not insist to bring him. The only animal I really liked were dogs but it was against the rules. Shame.<p>

When we arrived at the Hogsmead's platform an enormous, hairy man called out for the first graders – I knew from Lee that he was the keeper, Hagrid. I saw another huge creature right next to him – a dog! I was thinking whether it bites (the dog, I mean, not Hagrid) when a small red tornado thundered by me. I only realized she was a first-year-girl when she stopped in front of Hagrid with the other newbies. Lee told me that the Weasley was indeed a big family – the oldest boy, Bill was working as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts in Egypt. Charlie, the second son was chasing dragons in Romania (or was he hiding from them?), and then there was Percy who was attending Hogwarts as well. Story was, I was to meet him provided I become a Gryffindor – he was a Prefect and not exactly one hell of bloody fun. Fred and George's little brother was at his second year here and called Ronald. I've heard about the events of the last year – the case of the Philosopher's Stone and The Chosen One. With a friend like Harry Potter I bet I wouldn't be bored either. The red little tornado, I assumed, was Ginny Weasley, the only girl of the seven Weasley children. She was eleven. Six brothers, Merlin!

A grinning Lee Jordan and a not so joyous pair of Weasleys arrived.

"What happened?" They were looking sort of serious and from what I've seen so far it wasn't their natural state.

"Ron," they answered in chorus, eyes staring into nothing.

"Some details, if you please?"

"Ron. We didn't see either him or Harry getting on the train. We thought maybe we just missed them but Hermione haven't seen them, either," George said, finally looking at me.

"Hermione?" What the troll, another sibling?!

"Yup. You know she's our baby brother's other best friend… or should I say girlfriend," Fred grinned.

"She's very wiseacre…"

"…and pedantic…"

"…and a bit strict…"

"… but she's fine," they finished. Honestly, how did they do that, finishing the other's sentences?"

Meanwhile all the students got off the train which has rattled away. Fortunately we didn't have to carry our luggage anymore and I found myself in a boat, nearing the castle on the mirror-smooth lake. The trip was short and soon enough we were walking up the pebbly road leading to the castle. I've always adored architecture and so Hogwarts' towers and windows and yards made me lose my wind even examining them from afar. It was beautiful, all its cumbersome existence. I've decided immediately that I will have my own voyage of discovery even if trolls or acramantulas block my way.

Had I only known…!

# # #

I don't want to bore anyone with the rest – nothing happened, really. As soon as we reached the gates Professor McGonagall (I've learned this was her name) herded me inside with the first-graders. Cacophony could've been heard from behind a closed door – it was the Great Hall, by the description of Lee, where all the houses and the teachers ate together. McGonagall left us for a while in some kind of waiting room (the little fellows looked at me like I was a niffler or something) and then suddenly the door flew open and the freshman (with me at the rear) marched into the Great Hall. It was even more alluring than I've imagined – the hall was spacious and the enchanted ceiling was simply magical (no, that wasn't a really bad pun). The floating candles, the four long tables, the delicately arched windows – it all fascinated me.

It seemed like the others found me quite fascinating as I got strange, measuring looks and glares from nearly everyone and hush push came from every possible direction as I ambled along the way. Sure enough, I was a bit tall for a first grader but still quite small for my age.

On the three-legged chair standing on some kind of podium was an old, grey-colored hat. As I've been told it was the Sorting Hat, as a result of the name, I assumed it sorted everyone into one of the four houses. Sweet Merlin, despite I was already fifteen anxiety took over me. I imagined it was what my mother felt when I was little and I started to cook which I really liked but really sucked at and I thought I was good – hence, I've served mud-cookies and grass-soups which she had to ate.

The sorting went by alphabetic order. There was only four people ahead me, two became a Hufflepuff, one a Ravenclaw and one a Slytherin – I know, 'judge not, lest ye be judged', but still, I saw something evil in his eyes.

"Cook, Ayami-Jennifer!" McGonagall called my name. I crossed the distance with the longest steps I could provide and I quickly reached the podium. I sat down on the chair and the Sorting Hat was placed upon my head.

"Interesting, interesting! It is quite rare to have someone to-be-sort who's not a first-grader. In fact, I could count it on one hand."

_That is if you'd have a hand._

"Hum, hum, this is hard. Independent and autonomous, sly and brave at the same time, though I see there are some problems with diligence… I got it. GRYFFINDOR!"

I could barely believe my ears as the Gryffindors started to cheer and clap. Lee offered me a place right next to him and somehow I found myself next to him. Soon, the ceremony was over. Not that I really cared, I was still so relieved by the fact I've made it to Gryffindor I hardly recognized a red-haired girl next to me – Fred and George's little sister became a Gryffindor as well. Ron and Harry, however, were still nowhere to be found. Sadly, I got to know Percy quite soon since he was sitting near – I immediately realized why the boys found him so boring.

The Headmaster spoke one of those boring, necessary speech which every Headmaster had to spoke and then came the part I've waited for – food! A_ lot_ of food. I've packed my plate full of grub; it would've been enough for a smaller army. I ate, Lee ate, and the twins alternately ate and worried (soundlessly) about their brother.

# # #

The stairs at Hogwarts are really funny. They move up and down and to the side as well, whenever they feel like it, one of the Gryffindors were hit on the head, for example. I still don't know how he managed to do so. While I was thinking about ways to hit your head with a bottom of a staircase so high, the line of Gryffindors seeking upstairs came to a halt and I successfully bumped into Percy. He pushed himself ahead and I stood on my tiptoes to see what was going on there. There was a painting on the massive wall, portraying a rather… full-shaped lady.

"Wattlebird," Percy told her the passwords, making the portray open up the secret door leading to the common room. It was highly comfy and homey, I thought so at least. There were squashy armchairs, rugs and pillows everywhere and a fireplace, too, where fire was lit as we stepped inside, providing pleasant heat. Percy started a monologue or something but I didn't really pay attention as I was looking for the three people I've known but I couldn't find any of them. When the crowd separated (boys and girls apart) I followed the girl-group. Since the girls in my age were all sorted into rooms already I had to share one with three first-grader girls, one being Ginny Weasley. The other two were Katharine Alexander and Linda Smith, both somewhat cute though I would've been happier to have someone of my age as a roommate.

"Hi! I'm Ayami-Jennifer Cook but please, call me AJ," I sat down on the bed next to Ginny with a smile on my face. _Try to make friends_, _AJ,_ I reminded myself.

"I'm happy to meet you! I'm…"

"I know. You're Ginny Weasley. I know your brothers," I interrupted. She smiled.

"Which ones?" Well, yes, this wasn't very straight-forward so I told him that I know Fred and George. "They don't know anything about Ron, either?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"I don't know, when I last spoke to them they didn't know anything for sure," I answered, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, I see." She turned to her luggage and started to unpack her personal belongings. Meanwhile the other two girls eyed me with suspicious eyes. I did not look at them but I felt their gaze burning a black hole on my back. Every time I turned around they would swiftly look away and start to pack or smooth out their uniform. When they've played that part for the tenth time I looked at them in a hurried manner and so I've caught them 'red-handed'.

"What, what is it, why are you looking at me like that? You've never seen a girl packing?" I snapped at the frightened girls.

"No, it's just… Aren't you a bit old for a first-grader?" The blonde girl, Linda asked after half a minute of jitteriness.

"Oh, I get it. I'm not a first grader, I'll start my fourth year tomorrow. I've been attending another wizarding boarding school but I'm a Hogwarts-student from now on," I smiled at them calmly. I didn't want them to think I'll attack them in the middle of the night or something.

After I've finished unpacking I decided to go downstairs to the common room and wait for the twins and Lee who promised to give me a tour around the castle. I stomped down the stairs and hopped forcefully into one of the armchairs. I started to gaze at the ceiling until two red-haired head made their way to my sight, their owners looking down at me with a bright grin.

"Well, what's the reason for those grins?" I said, sitting up. I couldn't quite resist the urge to grin as well seeing their grinning faces.

"We've got our baby brother!"

"Really? Where?" I asked excitedly. I wanted to get to know him as well.

"Well, technically he's not here yet…"

"…he is in one sort of way but they can't come up with Harry yet…"

"…because they're still at McGonagall's office…"

"…but they will be here in a few minutes. They've stolen dad's flying muggle car and they did the road all the way here with that. Imagine it!"

"Oi, they've flew into the Whomping Willow and it beat them up nicely."

"They're fine, though!" George added quickly, seeing as I was about to ask from their well-being.

"You couldn't even deny he's of your blood!" I grinned at Fred's who were nodding furiously.

While they were telling me this and that about Ron (for example, he was terribly afraid of spiders. The twins transformed his teddy bear into a giant, hairy spider because he broke their toy-brooms) the common room got filled with people talking about Harry and Ron's journey.

When the portray-hole opened after about a quarter of hour everyone burst into claps and cheers, including me. I've tried to push myself forward because I couldn't see anything from the mass crowd of others. When I've succeeded I perceived he was a real Weasley after all. His red hair was a mess, his pale skin sprinkled with freckles (and he seemed a bit spotted, too, I guess he didn't wiped his mouth after eating). The boy next to him was much easier to recognize – black hair, fair eyes, round-shaped glasses: Harry Potter. The third kid who was practically walking in the boys' shadow was, without doubt, Hermione.

Once again I paid no attention to the conversation but I recognized praises and applauses for their dramatic entry. I didn't really care about the rest and I was tired from the early awakening so I said my goodbyes to the twins and boxed into Lee's shoulder when I passed by him, and I made my way to my room. The three girls were already lying in their beds – Linda was sunk into telling a summer vacation story to Katharine who was half asleep and Ginny was holding a black leather-covered book, writing on the yellowed pages now and then. I've changed into my pajamas (I loved them, the pant was pale-yellow and the top was pale-blue with a cute panda bear sitting in the middle) and I fell into my bed and into the sweet embrace of dreams.

# # #

I was awakened by the wrought-up rustling of the girls. One of them howled down the others, saying they shouldn't be so loud or they'll wake me up. Marvelous. They went off somewhere and I forced myself to sit up after a few minutes of tossing around. With a wave of my wand my hair was combed out and putting on my uniform I hurried down the stairs to get my new timetable handed out by McGonagall. In the common room I literally ran into Fred who was about to get me.

"Oi, good to see you on this beautiful morning! The weather is rainy, the bowtruckles are twittering… How would need more than that?" he grinned. Seriously, what was his secret?! Grinning at this awful hour…

"Yes, I'm happy to see you, too. What is it in your hand?" I pointed at the paper he had.

"Oh, yeah. Your timetable. McGonagall asked me to give it to you," he gave the paper to me and I took it from him. Our first class was Herbology then double Potions and finally a History of Magic.

"Unfortunately the Potions is with the lovely branch of Slytherins, the History of Magic, too, but that doesn't count anyway. Everyone sleeps there or don't go at all, the teacher won't remember."

"That's the class with a ghost as a teacher, right?" I asked, interested, as we headed downstairs to the Great Hall where George and Lee were waiting for us, in theory.

"Yes. Actually, it's yet another useless class you can spend sleeping or – in our case – you can try to fabricate some fancy new trick."

"I'm in it. Finally I'm ought to get some thrill, there weren't many in Beauxbatons…" When I sat next to the boys at the Gryffindor table had I only realized two girls were eyeing me quite rudely. I couldn't decide what to do with that but when they passed by us, they demurely greeted the twins and Lee. That was when I realized they didn't like where I sat. I mean, they didn't like the fact _I_ was sitting there.

"Who were they?" I asked Lee who was currently tucking in his oatmeal.

"They?" he asked as he swallowed the last mouthful. "Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They are our classmates and they're in the Quidditch team as Chasers.

"I get it…" And after that none of us spoke, we just ate because we were a bit late already. I've eaten too much last day so I've only managed to gobble up a half toast with jam and a glass of pumpkin juice. The others finished soon after me and we went straight to the 'classroom' a.k.a. the green houses. Everyone was in already and Professor Bimba was deep in explanation of our daily task – getting rid of the Spiky Prickly Plants' dead leaves. I, for one, only saw a lot of big, greenish things with huge yellow thorns. I was paired up with Lee – he picked the leaves and I had to block the thorns. Because that bloody bastard could shoot them. Right.

We arrived to Potions class in torn robes and slightly dirty. The plant (by some inexplicable reason) wasn't supporting its own concision because it loved those stupid leaves or something – the point is, we managed to finish off as the last ones and get late. Typical, of all the plants I got the one with the bad manners…

"Well, well, Mr. Jordan! Has it took you this long to get your hair in shape?" Professor Snape asked when we fell into the classroom. The Slytherins let out a light laugh. "Or maybe you'd wanted an effective entry. Ten point from Gryffindor for being late. Now, sit."

"I'm here, too!" I stepped out from behind Lee. The professor wasn't able to see me until then.

"It seems as you're already ruining the freshgirl, should I say. You have a wonderful taste in friends, little lady. Really. Ten more points from Gryffindor."

We stepped to the twins' table grumpily. They were already working on a potion. The task was to brew a potion which gives the user endurance. I managed to get it done in the two hours we had though it wasn't easy to crack up doxy-eggs and the pixy-wings were really small and delicate.

# # #

"We should write a list about tricks?" Fred asked, whispering, careful not to wake the others sleeping around us. Upon the time we reached History of Magic classroom everyone was tired as a draft horse. Half of the class was asleep; the other half was speaking with their neighbors. I was sitting at the back with Fred, George and Lee and the last two was also sleeping but I kept Fred awake – I got hit in the face by the sweet palm of the Muse…

"Yeah! If we figure out some in our free time then we'll have ideas much more fledged and with less blooper so all in all, we'll be more successful with less detention."

"Humm, well, you have a point. We should protect the list somehow so no one could see it without the password. Like the Marauder's Map!"

"Marauder's Map?" I looked up at him with a questioning look. I've never heard from this before.

"Yes. We've stole it from Filch, the caretaker. It's a map with all of Hogwarts' floors and also the people, where they are, what they do. It shows secret passageways as well!"

"Sounds pleasing. Speaking of where they are… Don't you want so show me around tonight?" I asked with sparkling eyes. He just smiled and nodded as a sign of consent.

"I think George and Lee would be up for it, too."

"Nice! Back to the list… Maybe we should look for the spell for the password-thingy. I guess there's a library somewhere with books like this…"

"There is but we'll have to look for it in the Restricted Section where no student is allowed unless they have a permission," George joined in the conversation suddenly, looking at us dizzily from still being half-asleep.

"Yes. Unfortunately, that must be done in the evening so if you don't mind, we'll have to put off the tour," Fred said. I shrugged – I wasn't going to complain, at least we were about to do something. He took a paper and a quill and wrote a number one on the top.

"Let's start the list!" we said in unison. Soon enough the better and better ideas were falling down like shooting stars in an August eve.


End file.
